For some time, the design of various electronic components has been driven by a general industry trend toward miniaturization, as well as increased functionality. In such regard, a need exists for ever smaller electronic components having improved operating characteristics. For example, some applications would benefit from the equivalent of multiple components, but are severely limited in the amount of space such electronic components may occupy on a circuit board.
Multilayer ceramic devices, such as multilayer ceramic capacitors or varistors, are sometimes constructed with a plurality of dielectric-electrode layers arranged in a stack. During manufacture, the layers may be pressed and formed into a vertically stacked structure. Multilayer ceramic devices can include a single element or multiple elements. Examples of prior issued U.S. Patents or U.S. Patent Application Publications include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,025,306; 7,307,829; and 5,870,273; and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 20120188681; 20090154055; 20090147440; and 20060262490, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference into this disclosure for all purposes, and as if fully set forth herein.
It would be advantageous, therefore, if devices and corresponding method could be provided that result in improved miniaturization, as well as increased functionality and/or operational characteristics.